A Sweet Lie
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: Naruto a 16 years old student at the Elite Academy who wants to stay away from girls as much as he can. Asuna Yuuki, a 16 years old famous Mangaka who made him her 'experiment.' Sakura Haruno, a 18 years old Famous actress who caught the attention of a certain Gynophobic blonde. School/Shounen Fanfiction. Romance/Angst. Rated M for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1

**A Sweet Lie**

Naruto Uzumaki, a below average student in the prestigious **Konoha High**. This school was only accessible by important and rich families. Most of the students enrolled came from a prestigious family due to the fact that the school fees were absurdly high and could not be afforded by the general public. With price also came great comfort. The school was absurdly huge and beautiful. The whole building was made out of black marble stones which resembled the likeness of ancient castles. Due to it's awestruck looks, it earned the name **The Black Castle**.

Now you may be wondering, what is a below average student like Naruto doing here? Well if you didn't already get the catch, 'most' of the students came from prestigious family, not everyone. Some despite being not so financially impressive, had connections that allowed them to enrol in the academy. What better connection than the school principal being your own grandmother?

Naruto let out a sigh once he stepped out from the bus. He stood in front of the school gates as his eyes wondered around towards the vast mass of students.

"Hey move it blondie!"

He felt a push from his side which allowed the girl with purple hair to pass him as she too got off from the bus. You see, the school had the policy that every student had to use the school bus regardless if your parents had a private Jet ready for you. This was due to the school authority not wanting any sense of inequality between the students that studied there and become a victim of bullies. Bullies were dealt with harshly regardless of your family status.

Naruto rolled his eyes when the girl stuck her tongue at him angrily as she walked through the gates.

'Yeah~ My fault for not liking her~' The sarcasm in his thoughts were too apparent.

"Is Hinata giving you a hard time again?"

Naruto nodded tiredly, averting his eyes towards the said person. Shikamaru Nara, the son of the Commissioner of Tokyo. Naruto and Shikamaru had been childhood friends along with Ino Yamanaka since they were five. Speaking of Ino Yamanaka. Naruto instantly cringed once she stepped outside from the bus. Her dress were the least provoking factor for the majority of the students to start whistling. Ino was what they call the 'Queen' of Konoha High. Stunningly pretty? Check. Absurdly foul mouthed? Check. Heartbreaker? Check. Sexy? Double check. Blonde? Check. The lead singer of the band? Check. In other words, she was everything that a boy would want from a girl. Unless that was Naruto Uzumaki. He absolutely hated her as an opposite gender. He had little to no interest in her whatsoever. Of course that didn't stop Ino to tease him every often and flirting with him openly which became one of the major issues why he was hated by the boys so much.

"Hey Shika!" Ino greeted her red lipstick curved up into a sweet smile as she playfully punched Shikamaru. "And of course, Foxy!" She was about to hug Naruto, but she only hugged thin air as Naruto stepped aside.

"Rude!" She stomped her heels on the ground with a pout. Naruto was already feeling tired even before the class started.

'Stop… take a deep breath. Don't pay attention to Ino or Hinata and definitely not Sasuke! Ugh.' He shook his head hearing the large noise of girls cheering. He didn't even have to turn around to know who just decided to arrive…

Sasuke Uchiha, the school 'Prince' the object of every girl's desire. The captain of the soccer team, the genius who scores perfect on all his entrance exams… what else? Oh right, brother of Itachi Uchiha, the owner of the Uchiha Group of Ind.

Naruto sometimes wondered if it was possible for a guy to have anything more than Sasuke. He had the looks, the power, the popularity, heck he even had a good manner! He wouldn't speak it out loud, but he was jealous of the Uchiha.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Ino chirped as she hurriedly ran towards him. Naruto didn't miss the wink that Ino gave him before going. It was too obvious that Ino was trying to make him jealous. Good for Naruto, he would gladly lose Ino to Sasuke. That's something Naruto didn't worry about. He just had no interest in her and in all honesty, Sasuke didn't have any interest in Ino either, despite her features.

"She turned so different, don't you think?" Shikamaru commented, eyeing Ino who was practically jumping over Sasuke. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and could easily tell what looks he was giving. It was too obvious that he was jealous. Also it wasn't a secret that Shikamaru had a huge crush on Ino. Naruto knew it since forever, only Ino had no clue in that matter. Also surprisingly, Shikamaru was the only guy who Ino never flirts with. He didn't know if it was a good sign or a bad one, because he could hardly imagine Ino talking to a guy without flirting.

"Not really, she is the same bitch that she was back in the days." Naruto replied flatly causing Shikamaru to laugh lightly.

"You really don't hold back do you?"

"Well, you shouldn't hold back either, tell her about your feelings and if you are lucky, you will get under her pants in the same day." Naruto inwardly laughed as he walked through the gates, leaving a stunned Shikamaru standing. This was the first the Naruto had revealed that he knew about his crush on her.

On his way towards the main audit where the entrance ceremony was going to take place since it was the beginning of a new class, Naruto found himself staring at the school president who was apparently what looked like being indulged in self praise. He looked amused seeing her 'followers' just nodding and agreeing to her 'special guide to success' bull crap.

Shaking his head, he entered the audit and took a seat right at the back.

Naruto didn't like the entrance ceremony. A lot of new students felt the same way so you can imagine what the existing ones felt. Of course there were people like the school president who looked forward to it just to show their superiority and keep up the picture perfect face. But he knew inside they were all hypocrites. Despite the speech on how everyone should be treated with respect, equality and whatnot, he knew deep inside she didn't see them as equal to her. It was evident on her way of speaking to them. She simply saw them as minions to be used to go ahead in her journey. Whatever she had planned.

The entrance ceremony for the Junior high school marks the start of one major trial for new students. For the first few days after the entrance ceremony, students must make friends in order to enjoy the rest of their school years. Not that it mattered to Naruto since it was his second year. He had already made enough friends for his likings. (Note: Second year in Junior High school means Naruto and the co is in year 8th.)

It is known that first impression in Junior High determines the next three years. If someone fails at this task, it is said that a miserable three years awaits them.

As for Shikamaru, following his principles of avoiding troubles, he made sure to make some friends and establish decent human relationship.

"U-Ummm…"

Naruto looked at the panicked girl standing in front of him. Twirling her blonde locks on her fingers as she kept her eyes everywhere but to him. He could see her eyes sparkling the shades of orange, confused whether it's her orbs or the reflection in her glasses.

'Okay, I am definitely checking her more than I should. Stop it Naruto. Just a pretty face, don't fuck up your life.'

"C-Can I seat here?"

Naruto looked at the empty seats beside him. There were at least six seats empty beside him, so he didn't really see why she would ask his permission. He nodded which seemed to light her up.

"Thanks!"

He slightly shifted away from her, seeing she sat beside him. It was his policy, like Shikamaru had his own. Stay away from girls as much as you can. Keep your hormones in check to avoid any potential heartbreaks, saving money, of course staying healthy and tension free. He wasn't alien to these situation. She is first going to introduce herself.

"Hi, I am Kaori Miyazona!"

'She stopped fidgeting at least.' He thought. Nodding a respond, much to his annoyance.

"Uh, nice to meet you. I am Naruto Uzumaki."

'Next, nice to meet you too. Hope we can be friends?'

"Nice to meet you too! Hope we can be friends? I don't really know anyone here."

'Close enough.' Naruto inwardly cringed. But he was slightly in deep thought hearing her name. He couldn't pin point but he was sure he had heard her name somewhere. And judging by this school, she must be the one he had heard most likely.

"Uh, I guess you are wondering about my name." She began.

"Hmm, true. I am pretty sure I heard your name somewhere…" He trailed off.

"I am not surprised… umm… Movies?" She spoke.

…

"No way! You are the actress from that sci-fi movie! Aren't you?!" Now he was interested in her. He liked watching sci-fi movies and especially the ones as good as the one she acted on. He couldn't quite remember her because her role made her wear red wigs and take certain make ups to look more alien.

"Right…" She smiled scratching her hair in embarrassment. "I hope you can keep it a secret… you see I registered with a different last name and… I somehow told you my real name without realizing."

'Here you go, more trouble. Now I know her secret, she won't leave me alone. Pfft.' All his excitement of knowing a tv star went down the toilets.

"Right… I wont."  
"Thanks!"

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto entered his classroom, much to his surprise he didn't know half the students in his class. He had expected all his acquaintances being his only classmates, plus or minus a few new faces. But gosh, the numbers almost doubled. First his eyes met with Kaori who was already surrounded by a few boys and girls alike. Some people had popularity written on their face regardless how well they try to get away from it. He was surprised to find her in his class though, he had thought she was a Junior.

Next he saw a boy with shoulder length hair, surrounded by more fan girls. He cringed seeing his calm and collected attitude as he sat on his chair, not caring about the gazes of the others. Reminded him of a certain Uchiha.

Next was the boy with animal like tattoos on his face. He was flirting with a timid girl who was looking everywhere but to him.

Others included an over excited boy with bushy brows and a funny haircut. A girl with spiky blonde hair. A boy building a wooden puppet on the table, while people giving him weird looks. Beside him there was a boy with red hair and a rather 'different' face. But it seemed to get majority of the girl's gossip attention.

'Yawn… fuck this. I will just seat at the back.' A seat toward the back of the room and near the window. Generally a good spot to get.

Naruto walked past the crowd, completely unnoticed by them. His presence was not important. He was average. Below if you will.

He peacefully sat down with a sigh, overlooking the rest. Fully content until….

"Sit with me!"

…

He glared at Ino who leaned forward on his table, showing more cleavage than she should. He wouldn't lie, it was hard to keep his eye off her when he threw herself at him like everyday, albeit it being a friendly tease, but it still affected him to some degree.

"Ino, fuck off." He didn't have the energy to make it any harsher. She just stuck her tongue as she left him in peace. For the time being.

'School is going to be a drag… now I am sounding like Shikamaru…'

"The students are either looking at their class materials by themselves or talking to acquaintances and friends. Now what should we do? Should we get to know the new people during this free time?"

Naruto rested his chin on his palm as he looked outside the window, not looking at the new person who had more definitely addressed him.

"Why are you asking me?" He inquired, still facing outside the window.

"Hmm, you just seem the typical guy by the window like every other anime, that ends up being the protagonist. Maybe that's why." The girl spoke and much to his annoyance, sat beside him.

"You listen-" Before he could finish, he stopped as she lifted her thumb on his lips.

"Don't worry main character, I am not interested in boys. I like girls." This really did the trick as Naruto calmed down.

"Great, though I don't know how to feel about that." He replied.

"Are you being homophobic?" She asked.

"Yeah, disgusting stuff is disgusting stuff. No matter how you sugar coat it. You are okay to like whoever you want, your matter, none of my concern. But don't shove your ideals on someone else." Naruto expected her to make a huge scene from that comment, he didn't know why he would say that either, but he just let out his mind.

"Interesting." She commented. "I am Asuna Yuuki by the way. We will get along pretty well."

Naruto raised his eyebrows at her, seeing her smile unknowingly as she took out her notebook. His eyes drifted on the white paper that occupied the sketch of an anime character.

"You are an otaku?" He asked, being intrigued by her talent. The drawing was really well detailed.

"Hmm… you can say that. I am a manga artist."

"Really? Which one do you work on?" He asked.

"Sword Art Online."

…  
"Oh." He replied unenthusiastically. This caused the girl to giggle.

"I am hoping you are not a fan of it?"

"Well you can say that. I don't like protagonists to like a king who gets every girl from cousin sister to the nurse. That's just unrealistic."

Asuna looked at him briefly and nodded. "You are right. I don't like that either."

"Yeah sure, your manga got anime adaptation on something you don't like?"

"Well you will be surprised. We have way more less control over the story than the Shounen Jump guys. They want you to draw what will sell more. If you don't agree with them, well let's just say your manga won't go past Hentai sites."

…

Naruto ignored the last bit and nodded. He knew it already. "Well, what do you like to draw then? If it's yuri just keep it shut."

Asuna laughed. "Are you gay or something?"

"No!"

"Well, it's weird for a guy hating yuri manga. That's really alarming if you ask me." She spoke with a shrug.

"Well I don't really hate yuri manga… but I do hate yuri in real life. Two different things." He helplessly replied, knowing how bull shit it sounded.

Good thing, she didn't catch him on his hypocrisy.

"So what type of main character would you like?" Asuna asked.

Naruto thought briefly before speaking up. He was excited to give his insight on a character to a well stablished mangaka, regardless how shitty the plot was of the manga. She was still outstanding in drawing.

"Well first of all he-"

"So the main character has to be a he? I honestly think you are-"

"I am not gay! Let me finish!" He growled causing her to giggle again. Naruto slightly blushed this time, finally noticing her face and the way she giggles. She was honestly cute as hell.

'Okay, going off track. Focus on the answer.'

"Anyways, he has to have flaws. A flawless main character is just a boring main character. Example, Luffy's flaws are his lack of intelligence, Gintoki's flaws are his lack of power. He couldn't win the war alone… compared to them, your Kirito literally didn't get a single L. A definition of bad character." He explained. He noticed she was listening to him intently, not blinking a lash.

"He has to have a balance between selfless and selfishness. If he let's the main girl walk away with the other guy, and smile like a retard, example 'the main character of that ninja anime'. The main character should have some selfishness for example, Goku. He is a good guy, but he still wants challenging opponents, regardless of how bad it effects the others. Now this creates a fake hate for him, which can be redeemed later with good writing, in other words, playing with the readers emotions."

Asuna smiled at him causing him to blush again.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just perfect. You should become my writer." She offered seriously, but Naruto thought it as a joke.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Indeed, so want to come to my place after school?" She offered.

"Huh? Why?"

"For the next best Manga."

….

 **(END)**

 **Author's Note: Here's a new fanfic. Hope you like it~ It's strictly NaruSaku.**

 **Review~**


	2. Actress

**A Sweet Lie**

"Naruto, can you help Hinata carry these papers?" The teacher's voice mixed with the ringing bell just added extra bit of annoyance to his life. Hinata, help and together. These three words in the same sentence only meant his day was going to only get worse.

With a heavy sigh, the blonde slowly made his way in front of the class. Everyone was already hurrying to get out of the cage. He wanted to do the same. Being with Hinata even for a minute, alone, was the last thing he would wish to end the day with.

He took up a pile of paper laid on the table as he received an annoying thanks from the teacher, and an over dramatic 'hmp' from the purple haired nightmare.

He quickly glanced back at his seat as he followed Hinata. Asuna sighed and shook her head. She pointed some weird sign language which he understood more than the maths lessons.

'We will meet tomorrow instead.'

Naruto didn't agree to help(?) her with the manga. In fact he didn't know if he could even help her. But he couldn't say no either. Despite him wanting to stay away from girls thanks to a certain someone, he was too intrigued to see her room.

'Okay that sounded wrong, her 'workplace'.' He corrected sensing his wandering mind leaving the PG area.

"Why is a girl talking to a loser like you?" Hinata's voice made it's presence on his peaceful ears. He didn't know if he could handle another alphabet out from her mouth. He did what any person who knows her like he does, not reply.

Hinata gritted her teeth from the lack of response as she sped up the stairs.

"Hurry up! I am getting sick of walking with a loser like you to the library!"

'Okay stay calm. An obvious bait. Don't let her control you again. Remember the rule of thumb, girls are trouble. You learned this the hard way back then. Remember?' He recoiled that on his mind like a mantra as he followed her.

"Heh, if only you weren't not just ugly trash, but poor as well, then maybe that new pansy girl would give you a chance." Hinata continued.

'Ugly, trash, poor. I heard worse, right? Why does it sting so much hearing this from her?' Naruto thought. 'Nope! Hold that thought. Don't even start thinking about a word starting with F and ending with S. Just don't. It's all in the past. Why is a heart shape popping on my head? Gosh this is embarrassing…'

"I hope this year passes as soon as possible and you fail! I would be glad to not see your face for another entire year!"

'Two more stairs and then straight towards the corridor and we will reach the teacher's office. I would say about eighty seconds. That's the amount of time I should keep my mouth shut. You can do it, Naruto!' He thought frantically.

'Why is a miniature chibi version of me laughing at me? Bitch you think I can't stay silent for that long?'

"I still remember your face of pure disbelief when I rejected you. Hahaha. It was the best thing ever! Hahahah!"

….

"Bitch… shut up."

Hinata startled by the sudden address turned around. She was slightly nervous seeing him glare at her. But her feisty side rejected to get intimidated by him.

"O-Or what? Are you going to hit me?" She spoke mockingly. "What can a loser-"

Both their files fell on the ground with papers flying around as he pushed her against the wall, encaging her shorter self with his arms on her either side in the wall.

"I said… shut… up, didn't I?" The change in atmosphere was evident. The bored looks on his eyes were replaced with seriousness and malice. She couldn't help but look away from his icy stare. Her heart started to race fast as her cheeks heated up.

"Let me go." She voiced in a whispery tone, almost affirming a beg. Which only earned a thud on the wall as Naruto crashed his fist against it, causing her close her eyes and yelp lightly.

"W-What you doing?! W-We are in school! I… I will report-" Her throat went dry as her tone silenced when her eyes met his. She knew when to shut up. Swallowing all her pride for the time being, she looked down with indignity and nodded. "Please let me go… Naruto."

A few moment passed by as student passed the duo. Some gasping on their intimate compromising position while other new students just smirked, not knowing the history between the two.

A soft sigh left his lips as he calmed down. He let go off her and kneeled down, beginning to pick up the papers. Hinata feeling a huge weight removed from her heart, quickly began to pick up her share.

They didn't exchange any more words after that. Despite growing with rage, Hinata stayed quiet.

The wooden door opened with a click as the duo entered the teacher's office. Naruto placed the papers on the shelf and stepped aside for Hinata to put hers. She quickly put the papers, making them spill around. But she could care less. She hurriedly left the room.

Naruto sighed and began to re-arrange her share of files. Being fully content after a few minutes, he decided it was enough drama for one day and he needed some fresh air that can only be acquired on his humble home.

Closing the door behind, he was ready to just get out of this prison…. If only…

"N-a~ru~to!" He felt a huge weight on his back. Warm cheeks against his, pair of soft cushion like feeling on his back and cow crushing grip on his throat.

"Ino get down…." He requested wholeheartedly.

"No! Give me a life home!" She demanded cutely.

"Will you stop rubbing your cheeks please?" He slightly growled as she stuck her tongue on his ears next. He swiftly retreated his head away from her which only made her giggle. "Oh~ poor foxy is blushing, how cute!"

….

'Sorry Shikamaru, but this has to be done.' Naruto stopped struggling as he turned around with her sting on his back. His back faced the walls as he took a few steps away from the wall. "You asked for it." Naruto spoke. She widened her eyes.

"Wait! No-No!-eeek!- ahhh!"

Naruto looked at the girl on the ground, rubbing the back of her head and her thigh simultaneously.

"Etttai! What the fuck was that?" She growled angrily.

"I call it…" Naruto put a fake thinking face, clearly mocking the platinum haired beauty. "Seismic toss? Wall crushing body slam perhaps? Pick either that you like." He spoke as he began to walk away, still hearing her complain. But it decreased as he paced up. The last few words he could somewhat understand was something like 'this isn't pokemon! I am complaining Jirayah-san today!'

'Speaking about that old pervert…' Naruto slightly faltered. 'Perhaps that wasn't a good idea after all…'

He slumped down as he dragged his feet heavily towards his home. He wasn't scared of him, but he was worried about the effort he will need to stop that old pervert stay away from Ino when she arrives at his house.

'Let's just hope she doesn't. I can at least have a positive wish a day, right? Please?'

 **(Scene Change)**

"And CUT!" The director's voice could be heard through the cone shaped mike.

At the signal, everyone sighed in relief. This scene took a lot of retakes for it to reach it's final scene. They were happy to be able to get out of work for the day.

The camera crew quickly scattered to return all the equipment back to their proper position and pack for the day.

Exchanging a few parting words and some goodbyes with the director, the crew left.

A few people were still present on the shooting spot, a cherry blossom coloured hair girl, the director and a boy who looked like out of a Hollywood movie.

Sakura Haruno could easily be identified from the long, silky pinkish hair reaching all the way down to her lower back. Her eye lids were half closed as she sat on a chair with a sigh of tiredness. She was far too exhausted to change her attire from the shooting. The outfit was simple, Japanese school styled tops made out of white cotton, a red bow shaped clothing on her chest followed with a pleasant skirt that matching her tops, ended just above her mid thigh.

Sakura Haruno was a famous actress known across the country. She was extremely lucky to gain such feats just on her teenage years. She would be eighteen years old next week. Her career started three years ago and popularity seemed to just blood from her very first screen time.

Beauty and talent was a deadly combination in the showbiz industry and she had both. Her luscious peach-toned skin and drop dead gorgeous face with glimmering emerald orbs would appeal to any young or old guys out there. In fact even girl who were straight, would fall under her charm and beauty. She had a very likeable personality after all.

Although acting was her profession which gave her the luxurious life that she never thought of, she still wished to finish her studies. Finish her school, then go to college and finally university and choose a subject of her liking. But that wasn't the main thing she wanted. She wanted friends. She wanted to live the highschool life. Fall in love for the first time. Get butterflies in her stomach as she waited for someone's text. She wanted all that.

It was true she could get any boys she wanted but she knew their primary source of attraction towards her was her fame and beauty. She hated it.

But then again, she felt like she was being hypocrite. Her ideal dream knight was always wearing a shiny white armour, riding a white horse and picked her up bridal style. At least that was the image in her head.

"I don't mean to bother you, but we need to talk about something."

She everted her half-lidded eyes from her laps towards the director who stood a few feet away from her. She felt annoyed to say the least but nodded nonetheless for him to continue.

'Hmp~ it's way past my working time and he still wants to talk?!'

"I just received the unofficial statistics from the box office regarding the last movie you starred in, **Black Petals,** and well…." He stopped with a smirk seeing how her eyes were attentively towards him now. "It broke the highest record of 2017 with above 8,000,000 views."

She gasped, almost disbelieving him. Was he pulling her legs? She blinked twice. "Huh?"

"Yup, this is still unofficial records. The official ones might be even more." The director concluded with a smile.

She still couldn't believe it. She knew she was a good actress but… the best? 'Am I even allowed to have that position?'

 **'** **Hell yeah! After all those boring emotional lessons, it's about time!'** Her inner self shouted hysterically.

She inwardly shook her head and regained her sense back to reality. Delight was written all over her face as she smiled brightly.

The director chuckled and congratulated her. A meekly voiced 'thank you' left her lips as she smiled again, beginning to walk back to the changing room. She was happy.

'Can't wait to give the big news to mom! She won't even believe me!' She grinned to herself.

 **(Scene Change)**

Naruto sighed for the hundredth time. Going for grocery in the evening was such a drag. Also carrying twenty kilograms of these shit and walking all the way back to his house was a double drag…

'I seriously need to buy a bicycle… maybe next month when I get my allowance.' His internal speech soon came to a halt as a car rushed straight towards him. He widened his eyes, trying to run aside, stumbled on his feet and fell down. Luckily the car stopped just in time before it hit him.

He looked around, all the vegetables, eggs, meat… everything on the ground.

'Okay this wasn't in my to do list either…' He hazily looked up. A driver dressed in white uniform came out, and started to scream at him. Judging by his attire, and the car's logo, it must belong to someone rich.

'Rich? Time for me to run few lightyears away from them.' He hurried started to gather what small things he could still use from the ground.

A pair of hands touched his fingers as he looked up.

"Let me help you. I am sorry for this."

Her voice momentarily made his ear stop functioning. His gaze was lost deep into the person's eyes. Her baby pink lips. And finally the entirety of her face.

 **'** **Naruto-sama, girls. Control. Remember? Witch? Oi! Listen to me!'**

He quickly shook his head and quickly averted his eyes from hers. Luckily she didn't see him staring at her.

"It's okay. Thanks." He quickly stood up and began to walk away.

"H-Hey wait, there's more…" She trailed off seeing him quickly running away in hurry. "Eggs…"

 **(Scene Change)**

'Bad bad bad bad! It's too bad! I can't get her out of my head gosh!' Naruto screamed internally as he sped up. 'Why does she look so familiar as well? Did I see her before?... gosh it doesn't matter! It's a girl! Fucking stop Naruto! Agh!'

 **'** **Yes stop it! Bad creatures!'**

'Right Uzumaki Junior! I believe you!'

 **'** **Heh! Call me Captain Uzumaki!'**

…

'Okay I am going crazy now. A good night sleep will cure me from that poisonous event…'

Naruto still couldn't help but get her picture out of his mind.

'Her voice was so gentle… her finger felt so…. Sof-'

 **'** **Demonic! Girls are demons! Snap out of it!'**

….

Author's Note: Here's the new chapter. Hope you liked it. Review~


End file.
